Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United
"Ben 10/ Generator Rex: Heroes United" is an extended, crossover episode of Generator Rex with a guest appearance of Ben Tennyson from Ben 10. It aired on November 25, 2011. Harris, Jeffrey (2011-07-25). "SDCC2011: Generator Rex/Ben 10 Crossover Special Set For Thanksgiving". Toonzone. Retrieved 2011-07-25. Overview Rex teams up with an alternate superhero, Ben Tennyson, to save the Earth from a deadly Alpha Nanite that entered New York through a swirling vortex, the same way Ben arrived in the city. Plot The story begins with a mysterious rift opening in the skies above New York City. Meanwhile, Rex is sparring against Agent Six, while musing about his need for a theme song, before getting the alert about the rift. Providence appears on the scene to stop the rift, but are unable to do anything before Rex arrives with Six and Bobo. Holiday then gets a scan that shows something is coming through the rift, and Rex finds himself face to face with a 2-legged dinosaur, and the two begin battling it out in Central Park. During their skirmish, a strange metallic creature also appears and heads into the city, with Bobo and Six on it's trail. While Rex continues to battle the dinosaur, it changes it's form, turning into a crystalline creature, much to Rex's shock. Rex is also troubled by the fact that his ability to cure has no affect on his opponent. Meanwhile, Six engages the creature and manages to cut a piece of it off, which is then taken by Rex's brother, Caesar. Rex and the crystal creature then wind up on the Brooklyn Bridge, where the latter changes into yellow-black creature with the power of magnetism, before the fight takes to the rooftops. However, a falling billboard forces the two to stop fighting, with the magnet creature becoming a 2-legged tiger to save news reporter Diane Farah. Rex then literally gets the drop on the creature and begins one final attempt to cure him of his nanites, but it still refuses to work. The creature then reveals it's true form, a teenager named Ben Tennyson. Ben is shocked to learn that no one knows about him, despite his claim of being famous, but Six appears with the creature, which self-destructs and renders him comatose, leaving Rex mortified and blaming Ben. At the base, Holiday explains that the creature was Nanite in origin, but somehow completely different from an EVO. Ben, who had been captured by Rex, escapes as a blue-winged creature after failing to gain the group's trust, and flies off with Rex in hot pursuit. The two clash, while being tailed by a strange ball of red energy. Ben finally comes to grasp that he must be in an alternate dimension, and Rex and he finally come to a truce. Caesar then appears and seemingly prepares to attack the two with a ray gun, which was actually intended for the energy ball, which is revealed to be the Alpha Nanite, a creation of Caesar's. After escaping the creature, Caesar explains that he created Alpha as a means of manufacturing nanites that could adapt for any scientific need, but became unstable as it developed sentience, forcing Caesar to banish it to another dimension. Ben surmises it may have been the Null Void where it wound up, and that Alpha must have absorbed alien life to develop it's current form. Caesar explains that the damaged ray gun was to stop Alpha, who then attacks and destroys his flying lab. Ben saves Rex by becoming a yellow ball creature, and the two return to base when Alpha invades to absorb EVOs for their nanites, hoping to gain control of Rex's as it knows he holds the key to it obtaining perfection. Ben and Rex eventually manage to drive Alpha off, and then slowly bond after sharing their origins. Ben got his powers when he was 10 years old, when he gained control over an alien device known as the Omnitrix. He currently wears the Ultimatrix, which is similar to the Omnitrix, only much more powerful. White Knight then reveals that Alpha has gone to the Bug Jar, which is full of EVOs for it to absorb. Rex, White Knight, and Ben arrive, only to find themselves against the nearly invincible Alpha, which begins to attack to take control of Rex's Omega Nanite. During the battle, Ben gains the form of a yeti-based alien (which is apparently new to him), but then temporarily loses his powers when Alpha copies the Ulimatrix and takes on several Nanite powered versions of Ben's aliens. After a tough battle, Rex is able to disable Alpha's imitation Ultimatrix powers, but is ensnared and robbed of his Omega Nanite, leading to Nanite Alpha to transform into a colossal being calling itself Alpha-Omega; the beginning and the end. As the now nearly unstoppable Alpha-Omega rampages, Rex has doubts about himself now that most of his builds are gone. Ben however comes up with a plan, and transforms into a green blob alien and merges with Rex, so that whenever Rex builds a machine, Ben upgrades it to become more high-tech. The duo then take on the Alpha-Omega, weakening it enough for Rex to finally condense Alpha into a sphere of matter that weighs several tons. As Alpha was being condensed, Caesar appears and extracts the Omega Nanite. Attempting to dispose of Alpha, Caesar then opens a rift for Ben, who changes into a small green alien and devours the compacted Alpha as he departs to the Null Void. In the epilogue, Rex is overjoyed that Six has recovered, and wonders if he'll ever see Ben again. Six suggests that they possibly will, if fate had ordained for them to meet once already. Caesar appears and injects the Omega Nanite back into Rex, who at first fears that it may actually be the Alpha Nanite, although Caesar assures him that there is a high chance that it is Omega. Finally, in the depths of the Null Void, the Alpha begins to stir within it's prison of matter. Cast (* Indicates debut) Trivia * While training with Six in the beginning of the footage, Rex tried to come up with a theme song for himself. The tune he composed resembles the original Ben 10 theme song. * Ben and his alien counterparts are animated in the Generator Rex art and animation style. * The episode is an hour long. Carter, Stu. "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHsZ0RrMZj4". San Diego Comic Con 2011 interview. * The crossover is "a part of Generator Rex's regular production cycle". * Ben's team, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin, do not appear in this special, though they are mentioned by Ben to Rex as people he cares about along with Grandpa Max. * The lake where Humungousaur and Rex fought resembles the shape of the Ultimatrix when viewed from above. * Ben transformed into a new alien, Shocksquatch, who was first known as a TKO Robot. * Upgrade returned to fuse with Rex and to help enhance his machines. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes